


Stay

by HaleyPolaris



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute Bellamy, F/M, Luna is the key, Pre-Season4, Selfish Clarke
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyPolaris/pseuds/HaleyPolaris
Summary: Lo habían intentado todo y solo les quedaban tres meses para desactivar los reactores nucleares que podrían acabar -de una vez por todas- con la raza humana. Si recorrer los bosques hasta llegar a Luna era la última posibilidad que quedaba ¿Por qué Clarke se aferraba tanto a que Bellamy se quedara con ella?





	Stay

__

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
And it takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

Abby miró una vez más la pierna de Clarke y negó con suavidad. Clarke entendió rápidamente pero quería oírlo para poder creerlo del todo.  
― Un mes, tu pierna está astillada – dijo la mujer.  
― Pero… - dijo Clarke inútilmente.  
― No, no hay peros… si quieres puedes ir, pero solo les atrasarías… ¿eso quieres? – Abby sabía que ese era un punto a su sabor, Clarke se aguantaría las ganas de ir si eso implicaba que solo sería un estorbo.  
― Podría quedarme en el todoterreno con Raven, no es que ella pueda caminar mucho de todas formas…  
― Clarke, es tu decisión, a estas alturas he comprendido que no puedo decirte qué puedes o no puedes hacer… pero si vas, tu pierna tardará más en sanar. Dale quince días con reposo severo y puede que estés lista para salir.  
― No me esperarán tanto… no tenemos tiempo.  
― Entonces deben ir sin ti.  
Aquella frase le dolió, Clarke sabía que su madre tenía razón pero ella quería, no, ella TENÍA que estar en esa misión. No podía dejarles ir solos…  
Abby dejó a su hija un momento para que procesara la información, al salir de la sala Bellamy se encontraba apoyado contra la pared.  
― ¿Cómo está?  
― Estará bien, pero necesita reposo - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa leve -. Puedes pasar a verla.  
Bellamy asintió y caminó con calma hasta la sala, Clarke intentaba levantarse con dificultad.  
― Hey, ¿puedes hacer eso? – preguntó el moreno.  
― ¿Puedo? Claro que puedo… - respondió Clarke, pero al no poder mover la pierna agregó – bueno, no. Debo hacer reposo…  
― ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Podemos retrasar la misión unos dí…  
― Un mes – le cortó Clarke – quince días si tengo suerte.  
― Eso es… mucho tiempo - dijo Bellamy con cautela.  
― Lo sé y no lo tenemos…  
El silencio los invadió por un momento. Clarke continuaba moviendo su pierna y Belllamy la miraba con impaciencia.  
― Clarke, basta, debes descansar.  
― ¿Puedes llevarme a mi dormitorio? – preguntó la rubia derrotada.  
― Claro – dijo el chico buscando una muleta y levantando a Clarke de la camilla.  
Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el dormitorio de la rubia, el cual debía compartir con Octavia – que después de unos meses había regresado y pasaba sus tardes con Jasper, al parecer el dolor de los dos les había unido en una especie de amistad sanadora- y con Harper, que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con Monty.  
Bellamy volvió a recostar a la joven en su cama y se sentó a su lado.  
― ¿Partirán mañana?  
― Creo que será lo mejor, no podemos perder tiempo…  
― Lo sé… - dijo Clarke en un susurro, el chico se levantó de la cama y antes de salir de su alcance Clarke le tomó la mano - Bellamy…  
El aludido se volteó para verla, esperando que dijera algo, pero la joven solo le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El no poder ayudar como esperaba, que se vayan sin ella y el dolor de la pierna la tenían sobrepasada.  
― Hey… todo estará bien – dijo él con calma – encontraremos una solución.  
Clarke asintió y le soltó la mano.  
― Necesito hablar con los demás… - al ver que la chica no hablaba agregó - volveré a la hora de la cena – dijo Bellamy entregándole un cuaderno y lápices.  
Clarke solo asintió, ahora se sentía más inútil que antes.  
Al cabo de unas horas Raven apareció, Clarke no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al verla.  
― Pensé que era Bellamy – se sinceró – dijo que vendría en la tarde – agregó al ver la cara curiosa de la joven.  
― Estaba terminando de organizar todo con Miller y Monty – respondió la morena - ¿Cómo estás?  
― Te diría que la pierna me duele como un demonio, pero…  
― Entiendo – dijo Raven, golpeando su prótesis.  
― ¿Estás lista para partir?  
― Mañana temprano – dijo Raven - esperemos tener suerte esta vez.  
― Es nuestra última oportunidad…  
― Si no es así, tienes tiempo para pensar en un plan D ¿Te parece?  
Clarke asintió, tal vez no era mala idea pensar en otras soluciones en caso de que Luna les fallara.  
Bellamy apareció minutos después con una bandeja con comida, esa fue la clave para que Raven se vaya a comer y luego a descansar antes de la misión.  
― Tu madre quería venir, pero le dije que no se preocupe… tenía mucho trabajo en rehabilitación – dijo Bellamy - Harper me ha dicho que se quedará con Monty, lo que no es sorpresa – agregó con una sonrisa – y Octavia solo me habla para situaciones puntuales, pero Jasper me ha dicho que se irían a la montaña – agregó alzando los hombros.  
― ¿Cómo sigue Bryan? – preguntó Clarke recibiendo la bandeja y haciendo espacio para el moreno.  
― Estará bien, puede caminar así que se nos sumará…  
― Eso es bueno, tal vez no es necesario que vayas…  
― ¿Yo? – preguntó Bellamy confundido.  
― Sí, digo, son muchos en el todoterreno – Clarke se sorprendió por su observación, estaba devorando un guiso de carne y el comentario salió sin pensar.  
― Nunca son suficientes – dijo Bellamy pensativo - ellos me necesitan y tú…  
― ¿Yo qué?  
― ¿Estarás bien? – preguntó confundido.  
― Estaré aquí, nada puede pasarme. Tú eres el que me preocupa…  
― Yo estaré bien… si tú estás bien – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
― Me suena a un trato – respondió Clarke con una débil sonrisa.  
Cuando terminaron de comer Clarke suspiró, realmente iba a extrañarle… y a todos claro, Raven, Monty, Miller, incluso a Bryan y a Harper, pero Bellamy… No sabía cómo explicarlo, ni siquiera sabía realmente que era lo que sentía, pero le necesitaba con ella, para solucionar este problema, para que le acompañe, para que la salve…  
― ¿Hey? ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó Bellamy.  
― Si te pidiera que te quedaras… ¿lo harías? – sabía que le estaba tentando. Hace un par de semanas Clarke se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Bellamy por ella (y bueno, que Raven se lo enrostrara había ayudado), pero Bellamy tenía una prioridad mayor y era salvar a su gente, incluida Clarke, obviamente.  
― ¿Qué?  
― Me oíste.  
― Clarke, yo… no, no puedo. No tenemos tiempo.  
― Pero y si todo es en vano y no alcanzas a regresar… ¿qué pasa si no volvemos a vernos?  
― Entonces, que nos volvamos a encontrar – dijo Bellamy con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que Clarke no correspondió.  
― No – dijo al borde de la desesperación - estoy harta de eso… no quiero perderte a ti también… no es justo.  
― Clarke… si no hacemos algo, podríamos perdernos de todos modos…  
― Pero al menos estaríamos juntos…  
Bellamy cerró los ojos y Clarke le tomó la mano. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero cuando notó los sentimientos de Bellamy por ella se sintió tan bien y a la vez volvió a tener miedo de que la historia se repitiese, todos morían, todos morían por ella…  
― Clarke, por favor, no me hagas esto… - dijo el chico en susurro - yo tengo que…  
― Lo sé… es solo que… se sentiría tan bien que te quedaras.  
Bellamy continuaba con la vista baja cuando Clarke se acercó a él, acortó la distancia y lo besó. No sabía si lo amaba, pero no quería perderlo, no quería que se fuera y lo quería solo para ella…  
― Clarke… - dijo Bellamy en susurro mientras correspondía el beso.  
― Quédate conmigo… - pidió la rubia con desesperación - quédate conmigo al menos esta noche.  
Bellamy abrió los ojos y Clarke alzó las cejas suplicante, como siempre las miradas fueron suficientes para que se entendieran. El moreno se acomodó a su lado, la abrazó y se sintió muy bien.  
― Te quiero - le dijo, aferrándose a su pecho.  
― Solo lo dices porque no quieres que me vaya– dijo Bellamy con una sonrisa autosuficiente, como si se tratara de un juego para Clarke, aunque para él fuese incómodo no creerle. Él sabía que no podía competir con los recuerdos de Finn y mucho menos los de Lexa, tampoco estuvo en sus planes presionarla de todas formas, él solo le demostraba su amor a través de su protección y con eso le bastaba.  
― Tal vez no quiero que te vayas porque te quiero – dijo Clarke mirándole a los ojos – no lo sé.  
Bellamy la abrazó y besó su frente con ternura, al parecer la rubia era sincera y eso era mucho más de lo que él esperaba.  
― Todo estará bien, princesa, voy a regresar a ti… siempre lo hago.  
Clarke le correspondió el abrazo y le creyó, le creyó al oír que todo estaría bien, aunque él no se quedara por ahora, aunque tengan que volver a separarse por un tiempo…


End file.
